Watch the Clouds
by Itachi'sbestfangirl
Summary: a little one shot. Sakura's overstressed, Shikamaru doesn't want her ranting to ruin his day.


1Well this is sort of how I wanna come back

my first two stories were not that great, they lacked so many things that make a great fanfiction so I decided I'd try and do well with this cute little one shot that I came up with one day while I was daydreaming

this is based during Shippuden ((SP?)) if you can't tell

please note I'm a SasuXSaku fanatic, this just happens to be one of my favorite crack pairings...

Sakura walked, well more like stomped, through the forest, all the trees leaves were back after the cold Winter, so the forest seemed to be glowing green. There were random wild flowers in some spots, but overall mostly just green grass.

_So much Fucking work!!!!!!!_

_How DARE SHE!?!!?!?!?_

_I have a Life too Tsunade!_

She thought as she reached the crystal clear river and sat down with a huff.

You see, Tsunade was in a really lazy mood lately, and she was giving Sakura all of her work while she went off and drank Sake, much to Shizune's dismay.

"On top of all of this I'm still trying to find Sasuke and return him to the village!" She yelled out loud.

Naruto and her had been working hard coming up with a team and a plan to get Sasuke back, and with all this work she couldn't spend time with Naruto to finish up the plan and put on some last touches.

She screamed in aggrivation, she was basically oblivious to the world around her and never noticed a certain lazy ass pineapple hair ninja lay on the ground near her.

Shikamaru was just watching the clouds and slightly listening to Sakura, who had yet to acknowledge him.

_Troublesome Woman, not as bad as Ino...but still troublesome none the less_

He kept watching the clouds, listening to Sakura rant on about how unfair Tsunade was being

_you don't have to do the work_ he thought to himself.

She ranted on more, his existence in the area still not noticed by the kunoichi.

After an hour he got sick of it.

"Sakura, you troublesome woman, sit down and watch the clouds!" He said in a commanding but somehow still lazy tone. He pulled her wrist and down she fell, right next to Shikamaru.

"What the-?" She began

"Shush ,you troublesome woman, and watch the clouds"

"Troublesome?!? You-!" He really wasn't helping her right now

"Just watch god damn it!" Shikamaru yelled at her.

_Fine, you jerk_ Sakura thought, but did as she was told.

It just happened to be sunset, and the oranges, purples, yellows, and pinks were calming Sakura, the colored clouds putting on a final touch.

She was at peace basically. She forgot her stress, her anger, everything.

The only thing that went through her mind was the sky and Shikamaru beside her.

Somehow night came upon them sooner than they had expected, and the stars took the sky where the clouds had been.

"...May I talk now Shikamaru?"

"Why are you asking? Of course you may"

"Well you were going off on me earlier-"

"You were giving me a headache"

"Oh"

They lay there, silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you" Sakura finally said.

"For what?"

"For helping me get less stressed out and angry I suppose"

"You're welcome"

They lay there silently for a few more minutes, of course this silence was an awkward silence because now the crickets weren't chirping.

When Shikamaru did the weirdest thing.

He hugged her closely to him, something she thought he'd never do to her.

"Shikamaru-san?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to blush.

"Don't know, always wanted to kiss the smartest kunoichi in the village"

Sakura's face by now was red as a cherry.

"E-excuse me?"

Shikamaru looked at her.

"Didn't want me to?"

Sakura was now confused. _I thought Temari was more his type, or even Ino...why me? Oh yeah I'm smart...so why aren't I pushing him away from me? I've never liked Shikamaru as more than a friend before, why start now? Do I want him to kiss me? Gah, now I have a headache!_

"Sakura?" Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

"Eh?"

"Nothing" He said, kissing her lightly on the lips. Surprisingly enough, Sakura kissed back.

They separated after only a few moments, Sakura blushing furiously, Shikamaru just smirking.

"Why the blush troublesome woman?"

"EH!?!? You just kissed me and called me troublesome!?!?"

"Yep"

Sakura smirked. "Jerk" She said in now a more playful tone as she stood up.

"Well the jerk needs a hand here" Shikamaru said lazily.

"So lazy" Sakura sighed, a smirk now on her face as she helped Shikamaru up, just to be kissed again for a short moment on the lips.

"In a joking mood I see?"

Sakura giggled, she supposed he was right, but she was a bit more happy than joking. "Eh, more so happy than joking"

"So troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, taking her arm and walking her home.

Somehow...this story...was hard to put in words

I understand it's still not that great, but it was based off a daydream...

Don't ask me about the daydream, because yeah, foggy memory of it

soooo

press the review button about...

NOW!


End file.
